For Now
by Sandy x Maxwell 4ever
Summary: I know ive been missing. And this is how ill show you people im alive. Though this might not be the best way... oh wells. Her best friend. Her best friend was dating the one she loved. And there was nothing she could do about it...
1. Chapter 1

I know. I know. He looks like a villain and evil and a cheater. And he would never do this in real life or anything close and he would never date her. But hear me out. It's pretty good. Or I think it is…

I don't own this amazing show named 'Hamtaro'.

…

How could she do this to me!?

I mean… she didn't know.

And we weren't going out.

I know they met first…

But… God! I feel so betrayed!

_He _knew!

_We_ belong together!

_We _like each other!

It's supposed to be _us_ dammit!

Not them! Not again!

What happened to what we had!

I mean… it's not as he _couldn't_ say no. He _could_.

_But he didn't!_

"GAH!" I screamed, tossing my _Hunger Games_ book across the room, "What do I do!?"

_Break them up._ A voice whispered.

_**No! Don't break them up! Let it be or talk it out with her!**_A second voice argued.

"But Bijou seems pretty happy with him…"

_Then start lies and make her unhappy._

_**No! Don't!**_

_Shut up, you!_

_**You're just mad 'cause I wouldn't date you!**_

_I said shut up!_

_**Get over it, Spat! We wouldn't work out then and we sure wont work out now!**_

_Gee, Harmony. Cocky much?_

_**Aw, ham it. We gave away our identities, didn't we?**_

_No duh, Sparklepuff!_

_**I told you to stop calling me that!**_

_What'cha gonna do about it!?_

I glanced around my room a while before I realized the voices were coming from outside my window.

I growled before stomping my way to the other side of the room and slammed open my window. The sight before me caused my voice to catch in my throat.

"You have _got _to be kidding me." I finally choked out.

There before me lay Spat and Harmony in a full on make out session. Harmony had fistfuls of Spats shirt clutched in her petite hands, drawing him closer. Craving his touch. And Spat had his hand tangled in Harmony's golden hair.

His left hand was pushing up her white dress and Harmony's hand ran under his shirt feeling his toned olive colored skin.

Both of their chests were heaving as Harmony finally broke the kiss and Spat stared at her in awe.

_Don't._ Call me 'Sparklepuff'." She demanded before stomping off.

Spat stared at Harmony's retreating figure before he turned to face me and his face instantly brightened.

"We weren't… uh… me and Harmony were just…"

"Making out like the world was on fire?" I supplied, "Save it, Spat. And get off my lawn!" I screamed, slamming my window.

"Don't talk to me like that!" I heard him shout.

"Fuck off! Im not in the mood!"

Slamming my face into my pillow, I flopped onto my bed and screamed his name with all my anger.

"Jeez, sis. Mad at him much?" My brother muttered from my doorway.

"Go away."

"Nah."

And then it happened. I couldn't take it anymore and I burst into tears.

"Whoa! I-I'll leave if you want, sis. Don't cry about it!"

I shook my head and practically flew into his arms. They wrapped around me like they do when its just the two of us.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked and I just shook my head again.

"Just be here for me…" And unlike him, my brother actually listened.

…

"Bonjour, Sandy!" Bijou screamed at me. Momentarily letting go of his hand to give me a proper hug.

"Hey, Bij. Hey, Max." He frowned.

"Are you okay, Sandy? You never call me Max."

"Just because I gave you a different nickname doesn't mean something's wrong." I snapped at him. He held his vacant hand in defense.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"For what?" I asked glaring at him.

He rubbed the corner of his teal book and bit his lip. Things he only did when he was ashamed, nervous, or embarrassed.

"For everything." He finally declared, looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah? Good."

"Oh! Its 'Amtaro! I'll go say 'hi'!" Bijou said chasing after the orange and white haired boy who just entered the school. I stepped closer once she left.

"This isn't how it should be." I whispered.

"I know."

"Then why are you with her, Maxwell?"

"She was asking me. Bijou is my girlfriend now, Sandy. Please accept that."

"…Do you love her?"

He stared at me in shock, "Sandy-"

"Do. You. Love. Her?" I interrupted.

"Like a sister… yes."

"You kiss your sister then?"

He stayed silent.

"What happened to us?"

"There was no us." He declared, "And I would much rather kiss the one I love."

I laughed at him.

"Then go get her. She's after Hamtaro."

"Or right in front of me." He whispered.

And with that, he cupped my face and kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

_And with that, he cupped my face and kissed me._

…

We both pulled away smiling shyly.

"You do realized you cant do that anymore."

"Why not?" He questioned, frowning.

"Because, Bijou is your girlfriend and she is right behind those doors." I replied, pointing to our school.

"We all know she likes Hamtaro. In fact, only Hamtaro doesn't know."

Pushing him farther away, I glared at him, "Bijou is one of our best friends. If you really feel this way you shouldn't have agreed to go out with her,"

He opened his mouth and I simply held out my hand to keep him from talking. Intertwining our fingers I continued, "You knew how I felt and I knew how you felt, but how can I believe what you've said when you're over here dating my best friend?" Sighing I ducked my head, "I love you, Maxy. I really do. Since I first met you. But we cant be together. Not while you're with her. Never while you're with Bijou."

I let go of his hands and smiled up at his gorgeous chestnut brown eyes. The eyes I fell in love with.

"I couldn't do that to my best friend." I whispered and walked off to enjoy a day at school. My heart no longer felt broken or sore.

For once, it felt complete.

Because that was the moment, I let go.

At least… for now.

…

I know short chapter but come on! You guys felt the suspense. Sandy clearly had a choice. Cheat on Bijou or let him go for a while he sorts through just what the heke he is up to. I made Maxy seem evil and its weird cuz I love him to pieces! BTW, I made a story from Spat's POV! Not complete but almost. Im hoping to upload it this weekend. Should I make one from Harmony's POV?

SandyxMaxwell4ever signing off!


End file.
